


They Knew

by ThatNerdyCat15



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyCat15/pseuds/ThatNerdyCat15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One look was all it took.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Knew

Lucky was stumbling out of the Hanged Man, and Isabela had a look of smug satisfaction on her face as she took a drink. Hawke approached her, already impressed. The pirate turned to look at her.  
"You're new around here, aren't you? Welcome, and keep your wits about you. You're nothing but tits and ass to the men in this place, and they won't hesitate to grab at both." Isabela spoke with a mischievous smile. Hawke smirked in return.  
"Speaking from experience, are we?" She asked. Isabela laughed. Hawke sighed internally, as did Isabela, because when they're eyes met, they knew.   
In Isabela's golden eyes Hawke could see a golden ship, and in Hawke's green-blue ones, Isabela could see the sea. And they both knew that there was no separating a pirate's ship from the open waves.


End file.
